From the Silence
From the Silence is the first episode of the first season of Halo: Silent Recon Team Previous: None | Next: Freelancer's Alliance (Episode) Plot In a city, on the, mechanical, planet Torth, a Sanhieli assassin runs and jumps off a roof, landing on the next one. He is carrying a blue sphere. Five figures dash towards him. He throws a plasma grenade, and the figures break formation to dodge. One of them pulls a Magnum off his belt, and fires at the Sanghieli. The Sanghieli dodges, barely, and fires a Needler back towards them. They scatter and dodge. Sanghieli: You'll not prevent me from returning this to it's rightful possessor. The figures land near him. One of them is in black and silver Rouge armor, with Wetwork helmet. The next wears white and black Pathfinder armor. The third has black and blue Venator armor, with the Aviator helmet. Two of them wear the same armor; white and red Pioneer, the last wears silver and red Fotus. Rouge: Ha, listen to him. He thinks he can take us all on. Aviator: Drake, don't get cocky. Pathfinder: Come on, let's just kill him already. Pioneer 1: Fine(takes a Shotgun off his back) Sanghieli: Wait! I'll give you the device, but spare me. Drake: Fine. Take it Twin. Pioneer 2 walks over and take the sphere. Fotus walks over and stabs the Sanghieli in the back, killing him. Pathfinder: Tyler! Tyler: Please, Aaron, you'd've done the same. Aviator: Not without reason. Tyler: Stay out of this, Bowman! Bowman: (gets out an Assault Rifle) Why don't you make me? Bowman and Tyler face off. Drake: Both of you, stop! We got waht we came for, and now we can get paid. Let's move. End Scene In the downtown area, the team walks into a weapons shop. Drake walks up to the counter. Clerk: What can I do ya for? Drake: Is the Doctor in? Clerk: She's right through here.(pushes a button on the underside of the counter) A small door slides open beside the counter. The team walks through the door, and down some stairs. Twin 1: Who is this "Doctor"? Drake: She's the developer of the DNAI. Twin 2: DNAI? Bowman: DNA Artificial Intelligence. They're AI that were made with Human DNA. Twin 1: Weird.... The team makes it to a door, and Drake knocks. Distorted Voice: Who's there? Drake: Nurse Dana. The door opens and they step inside. The walk into a lab, with odd experiments all over the room. Twin 2: (holding a Sanghieli egg) This is amazing. Doctor: Hardly, that experiment was trashed years ago. So, Drake, what do you need? Drake: My team and I are here for some AI. Doctor: I presume you've got the Oracle.(Drake nods, then signals for Twin to hand her the sphere) Ah. It's beautiful.(takes the Oracle and sets it down on a table) How many do we need, five? Here.(opens a drawer, inside are about fifty Bluetooth like devices) Each one has a different personality. Take your picks. Each member picks up a Bluetooth and sticks it on their helmets. Doctor: Actually..., Twin, come here.(She removes their Bluetooths and puts another one in their hands) This one is able to split into two helmets; I figured you'd want to share one. Twin 1&2: Thanks. The put their Bluetooths on their helmets and turn them on. The Bluetooths whir to life and then activate, displaying all their stats on the team's HUDs. Drake: Leonidas? Leonidas: Call me Leo. Aaron: Ooh... Rebecca. Rebecca: Becky. Aaron: Works for me. Bowman's AI: I go by Marissa. Bowman: Lovely. Tyler's AI: Roland. Tyler: Tyler. Twin's AI: I'm called Michael. Twin 1: I'm Tanner- Twin 2: -and I'm Wyatt. Michael: Cool. Hope y'all don't sharing. Tanner & Wyatt: We don't mind. End Scene The Team arrives in a Pelican at an abandonned UNSC base. The Pelican lands on the landing pad. Tanner pushes a button,a dn the landing pad sinks into the ground. The elevator pad stops, and the team gets out. They go to their designated weapon racks, and hang up their weapons. They each get into an Armor Chamber, which removes their armor. They each have their Bluetooths in their ears. Bowman: (stretching) Whoo, feels good to get out of that armor. Wyatt: You said it, man I'm beat. I'm going to get something to eat, then hitting the sack.(walks off) Drake: I wouldn't mind doing that myself, but I've got work to do.(walks off) Aaron: Man, he is a workaholic. Tyler: Ah... He he need to lighten up. Tanner: Well he doesn't kill Elites without reason. Bowman: Let's not turn this into an argument. Get to bed, and we'll all be good in the morning. Aaron, Tanner, and Tyler nod and then walk off to their rooms. Drake is in the command centre, typing on the main computer. He comes across an article about an unknown alien, terroizing a planet called Revonahh. Drake: No.... It can't be...... THE END Characters Heroes *Aaron: SRT1 *Drake: SRT2 *Twin; Tanner: SRT3 *Twin; Wyatt: SRT3 *Tyler: SRT4 *Bowman: SRT5 Minor *The Doctor *Sanghieli Assassin Trivia *All of the SRT members debut in this episode. *The Doctor debuts in this episode. See Also